The present invention pertains to memory devices. Particularly, it pertains to nonvolatile memory devices, and more particularly, the invention relates to magnetic memories with Hall effect sensing.
The related art appears not to reveal the present Hall-type device, which is a micromachined solid-state, vertical standing memory cell. Other authors have not discovered the operation in the carrier saturation velocity regime, which leads to the highest signal. The device has high reliability and a good high signal memory with low-power consumption. The related art also does not appear to show a vertically structured magnetic memory on an integrated circuit having high density.